Somebody's Heartbreak
by iLikeEclares
Summary: Eli and Adam catch Jake cheating on Clare. When they tell Clare, Will she believe them or think it's just another one of Eli's crazy schemes to win her over?
1. Lightweight

**A/N: Greetings Degrassians! :) Welcome to my story. Takes place after Nowhere to Run. Normally written in third person, but if I do have POV's, I'll make a note of it so it won't be confusing. Note: If you haven't seen nowhere to run, There is some foreshadowing in my story, but it will not give away much. Nothing more than you probably already know or guessed about. Yes, the story begins in Cake, but don't worry, Eclare will happen eventually. Just can't rush into things. Enough babbling, You can read now.**

* * *

><p>"Just take it one step at time, Eli." Ever since the awkward car ride home with Jake and Clare, All Eli could think about was Clare… and why that couldn't be him. He didn't understand it. He was the one who saved her in the woods. Sure, Jake would have found her eventually but he found her first. Clare said that she was glad that he found her. Didn't that mean he still had a shot? Eli cleared the thoughts from his clouded mind. No, he wasn't off his medication. Just thinking. He slowly made his way to his locker when he saw Jake and Alli in the garden sucking face. "Wait, what? I thought he and Clare were together? I must just be seeing things." Eli shook his head. No, he wasn't seeing things. That was definitely Jake and Alli. Is that what Clare was upset about? Every time Eli tried to ask Clare about what happened, she just said it was no big deal and changed the subject. He had suspected it had something to do with Alli when he saw that they weren't going to ride back home together. Should he go in there and call them out, should he just continue walking like he saw nothing or should he tell Clare? Eli thought about the possibilities when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. He felt a small hand on his back. "Hey El- Is that Jake? And Alli? Holy crap bro." He recognized the voice of his best friend, Adam. "Yeah. I don't know how long this has been going on. But I guess this all started at Jake's cabin party." Adam's face dropped. "Does Clare know?" Eli shook his head. "We need to tell her! She has the right to know." Eli shook his head yet again. "I don't think we should tell her. Let her find out on her own, It's none of our business. Besides, When was the last time Clare chose to hang out with us over Jake?" Adam hung his head as Eli looked at the floor. "Yeah, I guess you're right." "So did you get the new Gothic Tales comic? It's beast bro!" Eli chuckled as the two kept walking down the halls of Degrassi.<p>

* * *

><p>Eli slammed his locker shut. Today was just not his day. First he fails Ms. Dawes' test. Seriously, how could he fail his best subject? Not including Clare has been on his mind all day. He didn't know whether he should tell her or not. He could tell Adam had been thinking the same thing. The two were going to meet at The Dot later to discuss things. Eli slowly made his way down the hallway to the exit of the school when he heard a familiar voice. "Jake, Stop it!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Clare Edwards being tickled by an over enthusiastic Jake Martin. Eli wanted nothing more to keep walking but something in his mind stopped him. He knew then that he had to tell Clare. Not only for his own state of mind but because it was the right thing to do. Sure, now wasn't the best time but he could drop subtle hints that he knew. Eli marched over to Jake and Clare. "Greetings, guys." Clare smiled at him. "Hi, Eli." Jake just nodded. "So, Jake, I saw you walking down that dark ally today. You should know better, there's lots of creeps out there." He smirked. Eli could tell Jake knew exactly what he was talking about by the look on his face. "I'll be fine Eli, As long as those creeps mind their own business. Well, if you two excuse me, I have to be getting to the library to study." Jake took a brisk walk down the hallway as if he had something to hide. Eli mentally laughed at the sight. "What was that about? You two have some kind of feud going on that I don't know about?" Clare giggled. Eli leaned against the wall. "Nah, I just wanted to make sure Jake knew what he was getting himself into. Not a safe place to be walking around all alone, never know who might be watching. "Clare's face turned white as she gulped. "So, uh, what are you up to Eli? Read any good comics lately?" All Eli could do was smirk. "No, I'm just going to meet up with Adam at The Dot. If you don't have anything else to do, you could come. If you want of course, no forcing you to do anything." Clare looked around before answering. "Oh, I uh, I don't know. I mean I wouldn't want to interrupt guys night or anything." Eli nodded. "Well, it's not exactly a guys night. It's more of a Eli-and-Adam-miss-their-friend-Clare-and-want to-hang-out-with-her-even-though-she-only-spends-time-with-her-boyfriend night." Clare nodded. "I guess I have been kind of ignoring you guys. After everything That happened I didn't know if I should even ask you guys to hang out. I know Adam is more of your friend anyway. But I guess since Jake has to study and Bianca is busy helping Drew's dad out, I can hang with you guys. Meet you there at four?" Eli nodded. "Four it is."<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude, we have to tell her. We can't let her go on thinking Jake is some hero when he's not. He's bad news, trouble." Adam took a swig of his coffee. "It would be the right thing to do. But what if she doesn't believe us. I mean we have no proof and she probably already thinks you don't like Jake again. Clare will think we are making it up. We have to get proof before we tell her." Eli groaned. "I can't wait that long. I know the chances of her believing us are slim to none but we have to do it. Think about how Clare would feel if she knew that we have known what's been going on this whole time and that we didn't tell her. She would be even more heartbroken. Sure, We could just let bygones be bygones but come on Adam; Clare is one of our best friends. Wouldn't you want someone to tell you if a girl was cheating on you with, let's say, Drew?" Adam pretended to smack his head against the table. "Fine, You're right. We'll tell Clare." "Tell Clare what?" The two boys watched as their third best friend Clare Edwards sat down at the circular table. "Tell Clare that she looks absolutely stunning today." Adam smiled. Eli just smirked at his best friend's nervousness. "Well, Thanks… I think." Eli took a small sip of his coffee. "Clare this wasn't Eli-and-Adam-miss-their-friend-Clare-and-want-to-hang-out-with-her-even-though-she-only-spends-time-with-her-boyfriend night." Adam's eyes widened. "You're going to do it now? Can't I just leave and you tell her?" Eli shook his head. "No, Adam. Friends stick together. Clare, we saw Jake kissing Alli at school today." Eli was blunt and straight to the point. Clare's expression turned to stone. "Just because you guys don't like Jake doesn't mean that you should make up lies about him." Clare's tone of voice got louder as she stood up from the table. "He was helping his dad out this morning! You two need to stop being so judgmental and just accept that Jake and I are dating." And with that, Clare Edwards stormed out of The Dot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That's it for chapter one I guess. Will be updated weekly, unless I get bored and decide to write another chapter. Which is quite possible. <strong>


	2. In Real Life

As Clare strode down the street she began to think about what Eli said. "What would Eli gain from telling me that? No, Clare, Get a grip on yourself. Eli makes up lies about anyone that gets in his way. He just wants to ruin your relationship with Jake." She muttered as she convinced herself Eli was just being crazy. Clare knew she couldn't trust Eli and that's exactly why she left him that night at the hospital. Sure, he had been the one to find her in the woods and look at her hand and she was thankful for that. Does that mean she wanted to get back together with him? No. Maybe she just gave Eli the wrong signal and now he thinks that Jake is standing in the way of him getting me back. Clare didn't know what to believe. On one hand, Jake had kissed Alli before. But he said it was a mistake. He still did it, but it was a mistake. Clare knew that she should always forgive people but she couldn't bring herself to forgive Alli for what she had done. She knew that Clare still had feelings for Jake and she kissed him anyway. Clare knew that she had been neglecting Alli's problems for her own but Clare's mother was marrying her boyfriend's dad for heaven's sake! On the other hand, as far as Clare knew, Eli had been taking his medication. He had to know that Clare didn't want to get back together with him. But he could've got the wrong sign from when he found her in the woods. Anything was possible. For all Clare knew, Jake and Eli could've been in a relationship behind her back. The young girl laughed at the thought. Clare knew what she had to do. She couldn't just ask Jake about it. She would just keep a close eye on him.

* * *

><p>"Do you see now why we shouldn't have told her?" Adam exclaimed. "Clare will probably never speak to us again dude! Does that mean anything to you?" Eli continued looking at the ground for a moment before raising his head. "Does that mean anything to me? Did you really just ask that? You know that Clare's happiness means the world to me. I'm not doing it just to try and get her back. I want her to be happy and she can't be happy living a lie. Jake doesn't love her, He's just using her. He doesn't want her and he never will. It's not a matter if I want to get back with Clare or not, It's a matter of she deserved to know what he was doing to her." Eli slammed his hands down on the glass table. Adam watched in agony, as his best friend became to shatter. "I-I should go." Eli picked up his black Dead Hand book bag off the dusty floor of The Dot and rushed out the door. Adam sighed and took another sip of coffee. He waved over the blonde haired waiter. "Can I get a burger please?"<p>

* * *

><p>Eli opened up the big wooden door to his house and slammed it with all his might. "Everything okay Eli?" Bullfrog looking over the edge of a Rolling Stone magazine. The teenaged boy looked over at his father to see a look of fear and sadness overcome his normally happy expression. Eli knew he had to lie. He had put his parents through so much after he crashed Morty. "Yeah, Everything is good. I just failed my English test. No big deal, I'll just study harder next time." He faked a smile as he watched his father nod. "You be sure to do that Eli, Grades are important." As Eli sat down his bed he began to shake. He didn't know what was happening. Was it from anger? Was it from not taking his medication in a couple of hours? He didn't know the answer. He didn't know what was going on. Eli slid a small orange bottle out of his leather jacket and slipped a pill down his dry throat. Slowly, he fell to the floor as he lost all control of his body. Finally, he knew what was happening. He had gotten so upset that his mind went into a state of panic. He didn't know how long it was going to last but this whole ordeal was driving him insane. Literally. After a couple of minutes, Eli could move again. He raised a hand to forehead as he rose off the floor. He fell onto the bed and into a deep slumber, forgetting all his worries.<p>

* * *

><p>Clare sat at the small kitchen counter with her head into her math book. She heard her mother and Glen talking about the urn they had just recently bought. Clare was happy for her mother, she really was but she thought she rushed into it. She liked Glen but the relationship was irrational. Suddenly, Clare thought of her relationship with Jake. It was irrational as well. Who was she to judge her mother for the same thing she had done? She thought about what her friends had told her earlier. She wanted to believe them but there was something in her mind telling her she shouldn't. Maybe it was the fact that Eli was mental. She knew that. But she knew that if Jake had cheated once, He would do it again. Now it technically isn't cheating since they weren't together but he had kissed her best friend. Well, ex-best friend. The point is that Eli and Adam could be telling the truth. Maybe she should just ask Jake about it. But what good would it do? He would lie. Clare thought about the KC and Jenna situation. Could it really be happening all over again?<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner Clare went up to her room to finish up some homework. As she was finishing up her English assignment she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She muttered. Jake entered the room with his usual boyish smile on his face. "Ignoring me Clarebear?" Clare laughed. "Me ignoring you? Never." As Jake leaned in to kiss her, Clare smelled a familiar scent on his plaid shirt. "Goodnight Clare." She just smiled as Jake left the room. Clare knew the scent well but she couldn't place it with a person. She knew it wasn't Alli's perfume. She knew Alli wore Wonderstruck by Taylor Swift. She and Alli had each bought bottles. Clare knew the scent by heart. Suddenly, Clare remembered. She felt disgusted. She should've known. She turned out her light ready to confront Jake and his new "friend" tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No one is ever going to see this coming... Well, maybe. Next chapter will be in Clare's POV. Just a heads up.**


	3. Unbroken

**A/N: Greetings Degrassians! Just incase you missed the memo last chapter or ignored it, This chapter is in Clare's POV. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>As I made my way up the cement stairs of Degrassi CS all I could think about is why this was happening to me. Didn't I have enough problems? My mother was married to my boyfriend's father, I lost my best friend because she kissed my boyfriend twice and Eli and Adam will probably never speak to me for the scene I caused at The Dot. Maybe I deserved it. I haven't been a very good person lately Even I felt disgusted with the way I had been treating everyone. I didn't know what was coming over me. I guess I thought the world revolved around me and I lost sight of what really matters. I put everyone aside to try and focus on my relationship with Jake. I really had become a monster. I sighed as I made my way through security. I had to find out where Jake was. I figured he would be in library "studying" again… or maybe even in the boiler room. Honestly, nothing would surprise me. Step by step I made my way to the library only to find out that Jake wasn't there. When I turned around I was face-to-face with bright jade eyes that I knew well. "Have you seen Jake?" Eli shook his head. "No. Why are you looking for him? Maybe you should check with Alli." I could feel a lump beginning to form in my throat. Eli looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong?" Tears started to stream down my face as I choked out the words. "Y-y-you w-were right." I struggled to speak. Eli gasped. "Really?" A smile crept upon his face. "I won't rub it in. Come on, I'll help you find Jake." I wiped my tear-stained face and followed Eli out of the library. "So any clues to where he might be?" I shook my head. "No. Maybe the boiler room, isn't that were cheaters go?" Eli chuckled. "Let's just ask Drew." I watched as Eli talked to Drew about the whereabouts of Jake. "Eli really is doing better isn't he? He didn't have to tell me about Jake. He didn't have to come all the way out to Jake's cabin to help look for me either. I told Jake that I thought about kissing Eli to get back at him but I really wanted to kiss him. Not to make Jake jealous because I didn't even care at that point. I just wanted something to go good in my life. Although, at the time I guess I did think what I had with Jake was good. I was wrong, so wrong." I shook my head. I didn't know what do about anything. Did I want to get back with Eli? Did I really want to confront Jake? So many thoughts were racing through my mind. "Are you okay, Clare? You don't have to do this right now if you don't want? It's a lot to take on at once." I shook my head no. "I have to do this. I can't just let what happened to me with KC happen again. I can't wait until Jake decides to break up with me." Eli nodded. "I know this probably won't help but my therapist told me when I felt overwhelmed to just take things one step at a time." Eli smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile. I breathed in deep as I made my way to the boiler room. I heard Eli following slowly behind me. When we approached the room, I reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Eli. "You want me to come?" I smiled at Eli. "Yeah, That'd be nice." I pushed down the handle and shoved open the door. "Wow." There was nothing I could say. The words just couldn't come out. "C-Clare, I can explain." Jake stuttered. "There's nothing going on here, Jenna was just helping me out with my homework. I needed some tutoring. We would be in the library but it was kind of crowded and a lot of people were talking and we couldn't concentrate." Eli started to laugh. "That's why you two were all over each other? That's one way to study science." I looked at Jake. "We're over. I don't need this and I don't need you. You never wanted me, did you? You just wanted a good time. Oh, and Jenna, Glad you like my seconds." I smirked and barged out of the room. As I got down the hallway, I heard clapping behind me. "Bravo, Edwards. Good to see you come out of that Christian shell of yours." "Ha ha ha. Real nice, Eli." Eli stepped closer to me. "I guess your family dinners are just going to be really awkward." He smirked at me. I nodded. "They were already awkward. This is going to be beyond awkward. This is going to be more awkward than Bullfrog going to a Jonas Brothers concert." Eli laughed. "Hey, how did you know that Bullfrog went to see the Jonas Brothers?" Eli dramatically gasped. He paused before speaking again. "Jake is an idiot. I guess he didn't know what had. But I promise that he'll realize what he is missing out on one day. Don't worry though, I'm sure you will find a nice guy someday." He smiled at me. I smiled back as Eli turned to walk away. "Wait." He turned around. "What?" I stepped towards him. "Do you maybe want to come over for dinner tonight at my house?" Eli stands there for a minute before replying. "As a date or as a distraction so things will be less awkward between you and Jake at dinner?" A smirk crept upon Eli's face. "A date." Eli began to walk backwards. "See you at eight, Edwards." "Eight it is." I whispered."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did a good job portraying Clare. I think I did. :3<strong>


End file.
